


Firstly

by whereareyourfuckingfingerspaces



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereareyourfuckingfingerspaces/pseuds/whereareyourfuckingfingerspaces
Summary: He wasn't scared, he just didn't know anyone yet, they'd only just moved in the day before last and then spent yesterday unpacking. He hadn't had the time nor permission to explore anywhere beyond the house and he still wasn't sure he'd managed even that.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 3





	Firstly

**Author's Note:**

> ive not done this before so idk felt cute might delete later

Hyungwon kept his eyes screwed closed to try and preserve the darkness, though his attempt was quickly proven futile by his eyelids stained with the stark light of the morning sun. No use. Time to get up, get ready for school, which is fine, right? Because it's not even like he's scared, not really, not yet.

He wasn't scared, he just didn't know anyone yet, they'd only just moved in the day before last and then spent yesterday unpacking. He hadn't had the time nor permission to explore anywhere beyond the house and he still wasn't sure he'd managed even that. So he got up and stood for a second still unfamiliar in his new room, which so far only contained a bed, fairy lights, a wardrobe and what was technically a desk but in multiple pieces that had been pushed to a corner. He still had a lot to put up and decorate but he liked his room, liked his house, and if everything went well today then maybe he'd agree with his parents that moving here wasn't so bad. Maybe. 

After brushing his teeth and washing his face he came back to sit on his still unmade bed (not that he was planning on making it) and checked his phone for the first time that morning, having not looked when stopping his alarm, ‘This message is no longer available because it was unsent by the sender’. Fine, whatever. He opened his phone dismissing the ugly banner back to whoever was careless enough to message him in the first place, then closed it again to check the time, 7:14, he was fine, he had time.

He took a minute to breathe, to do some thinking, but not too much, because you should never do too much thinking, and anyway, it's just a day at school, a new school, where he doesn't know anyone, where he’ll be stuck, probably alone because no one will like him. Okay, that might have been too much thinking. He stood up because you can't overthink when you're standing up, which is definitely a true fact and not just something he’d just come up with. He decided to get dressed because if thinking while standing was hard then thinking while getting dressed must be close to impossible and also because it was now 7:29 and he didn't need people to start shouting at him.

He looked through his newly organized wardrobe and started picking up everything that caught his eye before deciding he hated it and throwing it back at his now much less organised wardrobe. He eventually found a black and white, striped, long sleeved t-shirt which he liked apart from a small paint mark just a little too high up to be hidden by tucking the shirt in, so he decided to cover it by wearing the dungarees he had sitting in the one neat pile of clothes he was yet to destroy. He wasnt sure many people still wore dungerees, especially not guys, but fuck it, he would just to have to be the bitch to bring it back. He pulled on his decided outfit along with a pair of socks with foxes on them and picked up his phone before making his way downstairs and into the kitchen. 

“You look nice” his mum acknowledged as he walked through the door, looking up from her laptop that sat on the kitchen table, he smiled but before he had a chance to thank her, his older sister Hae-won interjected jokingly with a “wow. Don't I look nice?” Their mother was quick to defend herself by assuring her that they “both look nice” though Hae-won looked unimpressed, not helped by Hyungwon (half) whispering that she looked “like a bitch” before having her tell him he looked “like a toddler”. Their mother just sighed before telling Hyungwon he needed to hurry up if he was going to eat anything to which he reminded her that he didn't eat breakfast because he wasn't weird. Though he wasn't sure that he would've been able to find anything to eat, even if he had wanted it, with the half unpacked state the kitchen was in.

Their father entered the kitchen just as Hyungwon checked the time again, 7:56 usually they would have had to have left by now to walk to school but as they had no idea where they were going today they were getting a lift. “All ready to go?” their father asked far too cheerily for Hyungwon’s liking, he didn't have work that day, despite it being their reason for moving, and was a little over excited at the fact his children had something to do while he didn’t (other than continuing to unpack the house).

As they were leaving he put on his shoes (a pair of black converse) and picked up the school bag his mum had reminded him to pack the day before. While moving from the house to their car he noticed a few others around his age leaving other houses along the street, none of them looking overly excited for the start of the school year. That was the one good thing about the timing of their move, it was right at the end of the summer before school started, so even if it was a new school where they didn't know anyone, it was a new year with new classes for everyone else too, meaning meeting people and making friends would hopefully be slightly easier. 

The car ride wasn't long, only taking about 10 minutes. Hyungwon tried to pay attention to each road they turned on to and memorise the way, but after what seemed to be their 6th consecutive left he decided to give up and hope Hae-won was doing a better job of keeping track. He only started paying attention again when he saw large groups of students as they pulled into a space in front of the school.


End file.
